


Ma plus grande peur

by Safr2n



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amitié, Enfance, Gen, Intimidation, amie - Freeform, timide, école
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Court one shot écrit dans le cadre du défi "Miraculous dénonce" sur le forum French Miraculers.





	Ma plus grande peur

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un court one shot écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur le Forum French Miraculers. Le thème était "Miraculous Dénonce". Par une fanfiction, nous devions dénoncer une injustice de la société.

J'ai peur des gens. C'est ma plus grande phobie, après les cafards. Déjà en maternelle, lorsque je voyais mes camarades faire vivre milles et un supplices à notre surveillante, ils me terrorisaient. Je n'osais pas les approcher, de peur de subir le même sort que la douce Monica qui était responsable de nous et qui m'avait pris en affection.

Au primaire, ma peur grandit. Timide et réservée, j'étais devenue la cible de toutes les moqueries. J'étais une cible facile, je me laissais faire. Ça allait de plus en plus loin tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par passer mes journées dans les toilettes des filles, incapable de mettre le pied en classe. Ma mère était souvent convoquée par la directrice et mes professeurs. On lui disait que j'avais un problème, que je devais être examinée. Ça l'enrageait.

Et puis on m'a forcé à aller voir l'intervenante psychosociale de l'école. Mais je refusais de lui parler. Je commençais même à avoir peur des adultes. La situation empira et ma mère me fis changer d'école, voyant que la direction ne faisait rien de concret pour m'aider.

À mon premier jour dans ma nouvelle école, j'ai bien failli fuguer, m'échapper, partir loin de cet endroit. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'une petite blonde aux yeux bleus m'approcha et vient me parler comme si nous étions des amies depuis toujours que je pu tenir la première semaine. Et ensuite, une année. Pour finalement finir mon primaire. Avec l'aide de mon amie Rose, j'ai pu gagner une légère confiance en moi et finalement être capable de me fier à quelqu'un. Rapidement, elle connaissait tous mes secrets, et je connu tous les siens.

Je n'avais pas peur de Rose. Sa naïveté, sa joie de vivre, sa façon de voir la vie du bon côté, tout ça me mettait un baume sur le cœur. C'est donc avec elle que j'ai franchis les portes du collège. Mes genoux tremblaient et la nausée se faisait sentir, mais la main de mon amie dans la mienne me rassura.

Avec son aide et son aisance avec les autres, je fis la rencontre de personnes devenues très importante dans ma vie. Grâce à la gentille et attentionnée Marinette, j'appris à être généreuse. Avec le timide Nathaniel, je compris que je n'étais pas la seule dans cette situation. Alix me montra à ne pas avoir peur d'être moi-même. Au fil du temps passé avec mes nouveaux camarades de classe, tous plus gentils les uns que les autres, j'évoluai. Mon style vestimentaire changea et se confirma. Je m'ouvris aux autres et vaincue ma plus grande peur.

J'étais devenue la Juleka d'aujourd'hui, encore timide, mais sûre d'elle et qui savait qu'elle pouvait tout traverser, main dans la main de sa meilleure amie.


End file.
